Housemates
by Ravenclaw's Diadem
Summary: When Lily's parents die, Dumbledore assigns her to a foster home for the summer before her 7th year...the Potters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I had this idea the other day, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. If you're wondering why I put this under humor, since Lily's parents dying is certainly not humorous, it's because this is not about James comforting Lily over her loss. It is about how she is forced to live in her enemy's house; who happens to be in love with her. That's why I set it about four months after the deaths, so she wouldn't be all mopey and sad. But there still might be some touching moments. I don't know, but if there are, there won't be many. This will be chaptered, don't ask how long though. DISCLAIMER: I always forget these stupid things, so I apologize in advance to her lawyers and her. I don't own Harry Potter, but will bid on it as soon as the rights come up for sale (and when I win the lottery. Twice, because that's how much they will cost). Now onto the story.**

Lily couldn't believe this was happening to her. He had to be lying. She knew that her life had been a living hell for the four months, but she surely didn't deserve this.

"Please Professor, there has to be another option."

"I'm sorry Lily, but not that many people want to take in a strange girl in this war, even after what happened to you." Dumbledore replied apologetically. "You will take the train back to Kings' Cross like normal, and we will see that the items that Petunia had given you from your house get to their house okay."

Lily knew this day would coming, but didn't think that someone could possibly create a curse that was as awful as this. Except for what brought her here. Four months ago, Lily had received a letter that was carried a midnight black owl, and remembered thinking that it was a deathly color. It was morbidly ironic, since it carried the news of her parents' death from a Death Eater attack. She was excused from class to go to their funeral, where Petunia kicked her out of the house, making her officially homeless. Petunia blamed her for the attack, thinking that Lily could control that they wanted to kill Muggle-borns parents for giving birth to 'magic stealers'. Dumbledore reassured her that they would find a foster family for her to live for the summer before she went into her final year. After long months of waiting, she was pulled from class earlier today; she had known that he had finally found a family for her to live with. She never thought that it would be Potter's. Arrogant, bullying toe rag Potter, and vain, immature Sirius Black were who she would have to spend her summers with. There would be no more laying poolside in a bikini, since they would no doubt hit on her, and she would have to prepare to be constantly pranked and teased.

"Don't tell Potter." That was the only way that she could survive the next week, if he didn't know that they would be living in such a close proximity to each other, without protective charms to keep him away.

"Ms. Evans, I'm afraid that he might notice that you're staying in the same house." Dumbledore said, chuckling. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Yes, I know that, Professor. But I can tell him myself, if you would let me."

"Of course, Lily. You are free to go back to your common room, since I believe that Transfiguration was your last class, unless you have any questions."

"Nope. Have a good day, sir!"She said, thinking, '_cause I sure didn't,_ and left his office. Lily was contemplating how this summer would be torture, since what she usually looked forward to was being away from the stupid marauders, when no one other James Potter showed up.

"So, how did you end up in the headmaster's office, Evans? Did you finally get in trouble and break your perfect record? `Or was he just giving you another one of your little awards that clutter up the trophy room? I swear, Evans, every time that I have detention and have to buff those trophies, half are awarded to you."

"It's none of your business." Lily lied easily, since she was used to telling fibs to Potter. "But it's not surprising that you only noticed my awards because you were forced to, not because you actually care about what's going on in the school."

James pretended to be highly affronted, like her statement actually hurt him. "I am offended that you think so little of me. How could you say that I don't care what goes on here?"

"Let me make a correction," growled the fired up redhead, "you only care about what goes on here so you can plan your pranks accordingly to mess everything up."

"Ah, you got me Evans. After all, I am a marauder, therefore I must maraud. But really, what were you doing in there? You never get in trouble, and if he wasn't awarding you with anything, I can't think of any other reasons of why you might be in there."

"What part of 'none of your business' don't you understand?" screeched Lily angrily.

"The 'none' part. I believe that if it's your business, it's my business."

"Potter, you're impossible! And by the way, your values are _really_ messed up." And with that she stormed away angrily toward the Gryffindor common room.

The rest of the week went by smoothly, and Lily did her best to avoid Potter as much as usual, since if he had somehow found out about her less- than- satisfactory living situation, she knew that he would be unbearable.

"Come on Lily, we have to catch the train unless you want to stay here for the summer," Hestia Jones, her best friend since First Year and fellow Gryffindor said, "But knowing you, more school would like heaven for you."

_You have no idea how much I want to stay here_, thought Lily. "I'm coming, I'm coming. It's not my fault that I have so much more stuff than you do."

"Yes it is. Why _do _you have everything with you today? It looks like you're carrying around all you belongings with you."

_That's because I am. _"I'm going straight to my grandparent's house from Kings' Cross, so I have to have all my stuff with me."

Luckily, that satisfied Hestia and she stopped bothering her about it. Lily hadn't told even her best friend about her parents, Petunia, or having to live with James, because she didn't want people to pity her, or peg her as weak. They walked into Hogsmeade together, just slightly behind the rest of the students, due to their luggage malfunction. They boarded the train with the rest of the students at eleven o' clock and began their journey back home, or whatever James' house is.

Lily and Hestia talked about what they were planning on doing over the summer (Lily's answer was embellished, but it was true in the basics. She _was_ planning on relaxing and reading over the summer), after Lily had done her Prefect duties of patrolling the corridors. She caught James and Sirius trying to set off Dungbombs in their neighbor's compartment, but promptly confiscated them, broke up a fight between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, and helped some first years load up their luggage. Before they knew it, they were back at Kings' Cross Station and kids were piling out of the train and racing to meet their parents and siblings. Hestia was included in this jumble, and left Lily with a swift hug and a "Make sure you write this summer!"

Lily realized that it was time to face the inevitable. She was going to live with Potter, his family, and Black, and it was happening right now. So she did what she had to do: follow Potter, and hope that this wasn't going to be nearly as awkward as she had been picturing it to be.

"Lily, why are you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I was under the impression that you hated me" said James, who was reasonably confused since Lily was standing next to him, like she was supposed to be there, which she was.

"Lily didn't tell you?" said a slightly plump, older woman with mousey brown hair. She was standing next to the spitting image of James; unruly black hair, hazel eyes that had a mischievous glint, and handsome features. Lily braced herself for the worst. "Lily will be staying with us for the summer. We're her foster parents of sorts."

And with those last words, James' and Sirius' jaws dropped straight to the cement ground and their eyes grew as big as galleons.

**So…. What do you think? I know that this chapter is short, but there isn't much I wanted to do other than introduce the plot. Next chapter will be interesting…. Very interesting. It involves some torturing (not literally, but Lily would beg to differ) of Lily, of which you shall find humorous. Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It takes one minute, and since you get to read this for free, you can pay me in reviews. It's better than money. One last little note, if you would like to flame in my reviews, do not stop yourself from doing so. Just keep in mind that I will publicly slander you in the next chapter until you cannot show your face on here again. I welcome constructive criticism , since it makes my writing better. Have a good day, review my story, and Don't Forget To Be Awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey wonderful, amazing, spectacular readers! I'm pathetic. I really, truly am. Once I saw just how many people had put me onto Story Alert/ Favorite, I started whimpering. No joke, I really did. I should totally be the poster child for self confidence. But when I went to go check my story traffic, what really amazed me was not the amount of people who read the story (which was a lot), but the variety of countries that my readers are from. So each chapter, I will dedicate it to the readers of a certain country. This chapter I am doing two countries, because I have never heard of either, and I have one reader from each of these countries. So this chapter is dedicated to my readers from the Federated States of Micronesia and the Isle of Man.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling, otherwise this story would be published and a bestseller, I would have millions of dollars and I wouldn't have killed off Sirius.**

"Wha- What do you mean Lily's going to be living with us?" sputtered James, after he regained his composure, though Sirius was still standing there, just as shell-shocked as ever.

"Well, where did you think she was going to live? By herself?" Mrs. Potter responded, treating her son like a three year old who was too incompetent to thinking for himself.

"Why would she be living by herself? Last time I checked, most people live with their family." James said, since he was still oblivious to the fact that the answer was staring him straight in the face. Lily began to concentrate on the ground, intent on studying every crack and crevice of the floor because of the blush that began to creep into her cheeks.

"Didn't she tell you? Her parents died in a Death Eater attack, and her sister blamed her for it and kicked her out." The last sentence was not said in the condescending tone that she was using earlier, but a quiet, pitying voice. When Mrs. Potter noticed that this shut James up, she said, "I'm going to take that as a no."

Once James got over his initial shock, he said, actually sounding like he really, truly cared, "God, Evans, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything to us?"

Lily glared at Potter, lifting her head up from cement, "Look, I don't want any of your sympathy. I'm over it by now. And anyway, why would I tell you about anything personal? We're not exactly friends, Potter, in case you haven't realized. You've embarrassed me far too much already." This shut James up again; he wasn't expecting her to be so cold and emotionless about this.

This time, Mr. Potter decided to speak up. "Lily, I'm James' dad, it's nice to finally meet you. You're all James talks about in his letters. 'Lily _still _won't go out with me, I don't get why. I keep trying to impress her, but she calls me arrogant. How can she think that _I'm _arrogant?'" He said in a pretty good imitation of James' voice, and then stuck his hand out for Lily to shake it, which she did. "I must say, nobody's ever had this effect on James and Sirius before. I've never seen them go so long without talking or blowing something up. Having you in the house might not be so bad after all."

"Yes, it really is wonderful to meet you, Lily." she crooned, giving Lily a big bear hug. "Tonight after dinner, we must bring out baby pictures of James. He was such a cute, chubby little baby."

"Mom, please don't. Spare your son." James said, whose cheeks were now a hue that was similar to a ripe tomato.

"That would be lovely Mrs. Potter. And Mr. Potter, don't expect this silence to last. After all, all good things must come to an end." Lily said, with a vindictive air to her voice, since she was going to see James Potter being embarrassed, which never happened in school.

"No, no, Lily, call me Elaine, and my husband Jack. And don't worry about James harassing you while you stay at our house. I have plenty of stories to tell about James, and even some ones about Sirius. James, do you remember the one with firewhiskey at our annual Christmas party?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would, I can, and I will." Mrs. Potter, _No, Elaine,_ was obviously well versed in playing her son's games. "So we were eating our dinner at our Christmas Gala, and there must have been at least fifty people there, and James, who was nine at the time, reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice and accidentally grabbed his neighbor's firewhiskey. He drank a big gulp of it, but as soon as he realized that it wasn't pumpkin juice, his spit it all down the table. The Minister got soaked."

Lily, who was doubled over in laughter, only was able to regain herself when she heard her say 'minister'. "Do you mean the Minister of Magic?"

"Of course," she said, giving Lily a confused look, "who else would I be talking about?"

_I knew that the Potters were important, but Merlin, I didn't know they knew the _minister.

"Uh, nobody." Lily said, hoping that they would just let it drop, which they did.

"So, are we ready to go? We're the last people here, and I'm starving." Mr. Po- _Jack- _said.

"Definitely, I feel like my stomach is caving in on itself," said Sirius, while rubbing his stomach erratically.

"Sirius, you had two of everything on the cart. How can you possibly be hungry?"

"Lily, I'm a growing boy. I'll starve without a constant supply of food, which is currently waiting at the Potter Manor."

_Potter _Manor_? How rich are they? _

The group of five headed to the barrier between the Muggle world and the Magical world, and filed out one by. After they got out of the station, Lily was shocked to see the way that they would be arriving at the Potter house, which was a magically enhanced car that looked like it could have held only four of them with no luggage, but expanded to have room for all of them comfortably with their trunks. Turns out, the size was not the only way that the car was enchanted. It was a bit like the Knight Bus, but not so nauseating, and they appeared at the Potter's doorstep in a flash.

They all climbed out of the car, and Mr. and Mrs. Pot- _Jack and Elaine-_ had whipped their wands out. With one flick, the mahogany front door flew open, and their trunks zoomed out of the back of the car and up the stairs, stopping in each of their bedrooms. Then they flicked their wands again, and the car raced away without anyone steering it. Lily was so enamored by all of this, that she didn't notice that she was the only person left standing outside.

"Lily, come in, dinner will be out soon."

Lily broke out of her stupor and looked at the house that was sitting in front her. No, house was an overstatement. Mansion, manor, or even a castle would be the only terms that could possibly do it justice. She took slow, light steps toward the towering house, since she was a little, no, a lot, freaked out by the size of their personal home. Once she got inside of the manor, she realized that the outside was nothing compared to the interior. The house was decked out with cathedral ceilings, chandeliers encrusted in thousands of microscopic precious gems, and the furniture was made out of the finest materials that galleons could buy. She felt like she was inside of a museum, and a security guard would arrest her if she dared to even touch anything.

"Mistress Lily, please leave your shoes at the door. Penny has just shined the floors for your arrival, madam."

Lily looked down to see where who the squeaky little voice belonged to, only to see a creature that was wearing only a raggedy, old pillowcase, and shrieked. "What- what is that?"

"A house elf, what else?" replied James, who was standing breathless next to Sirius. They had obviously just run up to their respective rooms, and back down the multiple flights of stairs at the smell of dinner cooking. "Oh, I forgot you're Muggle- born. A house elf is kind of like a servant that comes with the house, since they do all the cooking and cleaning. The reason that they all wear those pillowcases is because giving them actual clothes sets them free. Our family isn't a huge fan of enslaving them, but they enjoy hard labor. They tend to think that it would be a disgrace to their family to be set free. But as Sirius said earlier, our stomachs will not fare well if we do not get some food in us, and I'm pretty sure that dinner is ready." Both of their stomachs growled simultaneously as if to agree with him.

Dinner was one of the meals she had ever had in her life, including all the ones that were served at Hogwarts. The meal was filled with tender, juicy steaks, plump chicken breasts, mashed potatoes, and things with names that she couldn't pronounce. Her shorts that she had changed into on the train felt uncomfortably tight, not unlike the feeling that one would get after a Hogwarts feast. Even though she felt drowsy from all of the food, she got up to begin on the dishes, like she did every night at home.

"I can do kitchen duty tonight, if that's alright with you." She was met with another one of the many blank stares she had gotten from his family. "Well, at my house, we would take turns doing the dishes after meals, but I can do it every night if you want."

"No, Lily dear, the house elves do the dishes. I must say, it's so weird to have a child who actually _offers _to do housework." Mrs. Potter said, and Lily left her dirty plate lying on the table. It felt odd to just leave her dish, and not get yelled at. Not, that she was complaining since she felt exhausted and desperately wanted to go to sleep. She began to head up the stairs that the boys had come down from earlier, but realized that she had no idea where her room was. Mrs. P- _Elaine- _noticed her confusion, and said, "Top floor, first door on the right."

Lily began to run up all stairs, but eventually resigned to walking up them, since the top floor meant going up three long flights of the wretched steps. She finally got to her room, red faced and breathless, and opened the wooden door. She was shocked by her new bedroom, since you could have fit three of Lily's old room into this one, and furnishing it must have cost at least ten times as much. An elegant chandelier hung from the ceiling, strands of crystals cascading down and glimmering in the light, and a king size, four poster bed sat proudly at the back wall of the room, like a king's throne at the front of the table. It had crisp scarlet sheets and gold and red comforters, with the fluffiest pillows that could ever exist. She changed into her pajamas, threw that day's clothes into the hamper, and quickly fell asleep while being swallowed up in the ginormous bed.

Lily woke up early the next morning like usual, since Petunia always took forever in the bathroom and had to beat her to it if she wanted to shower before ten. Turns out, the bathroom was the door down the hallway on her side. She was no longer surprised with the elegance of the bathroom, since she had resigned to the fact that everything in their mansion would look like it came out of an interior design catalog. She heated up the shower until it was steaming, took off her pajamas, and climbed into the bliss of the shower. She quickly washed her hair and body, and conditioned, and got out, so as not to use up all of the hot water, forgetting that she was in a wizarding house and they would not run out of hot water. She squeegeed out her soaking wet hair in the shower stall, then stepped out and grabbed a fluffy white towel, and soaked up the drips of water that were running down her body with it. Then she wrapped the towel around her like a dress, threw her pajamas in the hamper next to the sink, and opened the door to the hallway. What she saw made her shriek and almost drop her towel.

"Nice outfit, Evans. You should dress like that more often." James said, amused, and was staring at a place that was clearly not her face.

"You scared me, Potter! I almost dropped my towel." She was currently trying to pull the towel down, since it only came down to mid thigh, but realized that it would be reciprocated by showing more on the top half, and resigned to trying to find a happy medium.

"Yes, that would've been a tragedy. We should have yelled 'Boo!', shouldn't we?"

"Yes, we should have; then we would get to see what those school robes hide. Not that your current situation leaves much to the imagination," replied a smirking Black.

"Merlin, you two are so perverted, and I have to live with you guys for the rest of the summer. Would you mind leaving me alone for once?" growled a peeved Lily, and she swiftly ran off to her room and locked the door.

She quickly got changed into shorts and a tee shirt that were much less revealing and headed down the never ending stairs to breakfast. The house elves served them scrambled eggs and pancakes with sausages; another meal that could rival Hogwarts. Lily was careful not to indulge herself too much, since she didn't to be too weighed down in case she was going to do something that day. Much to Lily's dismay, even though she didn't know it yet, there was something that was planned.

"So, are you guys ready for a nice, healthy game of Quidditch?" Elaine asked

"You bet we are! We're going to kick your butt this year. But wait, what team will Lily be on?" James replied.

_Quidditch? _Lily thought to herself, since she was never exactly the best at flying. She preferred to have solid support beneath her feet at all times.

"You're team, of course, since the game is always kids versus adults. She can use your old broom from last year."

"Um, I really don't need to play, since I would make the teams uneven. I can just watch." Lily cut in unsurely, hoping that they didn't notice the pleading tone of her voice.

"Lily, don't be silly, of course you'll play. After all, James and Sirius need all the help they can get. My wife and I could've played for England if we wanted to, but we chose to be Aurors instead, and we still haven't lost any of our skill."

They headed outside, and it really was a perfect day for playing Quidditch, with bright blue skies and huge, pillowy clouds. James grabbed five brooms from the broom shed, and handed Lily one that said Nimbus 800 in elegant gold engraving on the handle.

"So, everybody can take a couple of warm up laps around the yard before we get started," yelled Mr. Potter, and everybody but Lily mounted their brooms and flew up toward the sun.

_You can do this Lily, It won't kill you. You can do this. _Lily hadn't told anybody other than Hestia about her fear of heights, and it was coming back to bite her in the bum. She had never actually flown before, because she was too scared to even get off the ground during flying lessons in first year. She gingerly put one leg over the broom, and pushed off, thinking for one fleeting moment, _I did it, I'm flying!_ Lily must have thought that it took much more force to become airborne than it did, since the sudden acceleration shocked her, and was now sixty feet above the ground, and hanging on to her broom with only one hand and foot. Her first instinct was to yell for help, but didn't want Potter to get the satisfaction of her needing him. They were all levitating over in one corner of the yard, and didn't notice her, so she tried to swing herself back up onto the broom, which failed dismally. Now the only thing keeping her from plummeting to her death was one hand, and she had no other choice than to call for help.

"Help! Somebody!" yelled Lily, and James noticed her dangling from her broom first, and raced over and grabbed her. He pulled her onto his broom, and raced toward the ground, and set Lily down on one of the chairs that were sitting outside.

"Lily, what the hell happened?"

"Imfradohitsadonohtafly" mumbled Lily incoherently.

"What was that?" James asked, and was now surrounded by the rest of his family.

"I'm afraid of heights and don't know how to fly." She was staring at the ground, blushing, since Lily hating having to admit weakness to Potter.

"That's why I don't remember ever seeing you fly before."

"Yeah, I never even got off the ground in flying lessons." James and Sirius tried and failed to hold in laughter at her statement. "It's not funny! Really, it isn't!"

"That's why you looked so anxious when we mentioned Quidditch. You should have said something, and then we wouldn't have made you fly," said Mrs. Potter.

"That and I don't know anything about Quidditch."

"Well, surely you know something about Quidditch, because of the games at school." Sirius said, still biting back laughter at her flightlessness.

"No, I've never been to a Quidditch game." Lily said matter- of- factly.

That caused Sirius and James to shriek, as Quidditch was practically a religion for them.

"You've never been to a Quidditch game before? How could I have loved you for so long and not noticed this horrible mutation?" asked a horrified James.

"Never in my entire life, and I don't get how you could have loved me for so long after the constant rejections."

"I never thought that there could be something so wrong with someone so perfect. I bet you've never been drunk either." James said with a smirk on his face, which grew into a look of pure shock when he saw that Lily's face was turning a bright tomato red."

"You've gotten drunk before?"

"It was once, Potter, once. And I will never do it again."

Sirius groaned and said, "Why not, Evans? Getting drunk is fun."

"No it's not when you start to ramble off things that you would prefer that the general public did not know." Lily said.

"What would some of those things be? You can tell us, Evans, we won't tell anybody," prompted a devious looking James.

"No, I know you guys, and you would tell the entire Hogwarts population."

They continued on with their banter for a little more, before they decided to have another go at their Quidditch game, but leaving Lily happily out of it this time. The rest of the day went uneventfully, with Lily fending off the boys rude remarks, and being feeling like she was royalty, with the lavish meals and gold encrusted everything.

Right before Lily was about to change into her pajamas, James cornered her.

"So, my birthday is in a couple of weeks, and I know what I want from you."

This couldn't be good. He would probably try to get her to go out with him, or kiss him, or do something else.

"I want to see Lily Evans drunk."

"No, No, No, No a thousand times no. I will never get drunk in front of you."

"It's my birthday, and you owe me from last year." Lily groaned, since Potter had gotten her a gold bracelet coated in sparkling rubies for her birthday.

"I really hate you, Potter."

"I know."

This was going to be an interesting birthday for Potter.

**Wow, this chapter was long. It would have been up sooner, but my mother decided I need to get more sleep, so she started taking away my computer for the night. Hopefully she'll forget about it soon, so I can write more often. Nextly, I probably won't have any new chapters up for a couple of weeks, since I have to write a one shot for a writing competition, and I'm forcing myself to stop writing fanfic until I get it done. Then I'm going away for a week, and will have just about no time to write. And last, I started thinking Flatmates. Should I do a sequel to this story? Should I not? Tell me in your REVIEWS, which you better do, Have a Great Summer Then Eat Rice(It started with me calling my friend a hag during math, then she changed it to HAGS and the I changed it to Hagster, and then the term was born) and Don't Forget To Be Awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize so, so much for being this late. I've been having major computer problems and this is my third attempt at finishing this chapter. The previous two times I lost like thousand words or something like that, so I'm going to try and get this chapter done and posted all in one sitting. This chapter will be short for the aforementioned reasons, but my chapters will get longer. This is dedicated to my reader in Pakistan. Wish me luck (if you're reading this, then I've succeeded.)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling. It should not shock you. It does not shock her lawyers. What would shock them is if somebody with writing like mine pretended to be someone who has such amazing writing. Since I don't care to go to court, it would be easier just to tell you that I don't own anything.**

Lily realized that this holiday was actually going pretty normally- well, as normally as living with the Potters can be. She still had to endure some of the teasing, but it wasn't near as bad as she was expecting. It might have had something to do with the fact that James' mom threatened to wash his mouth out with soap if he dared to even think about flirting with Lily.

"James, dear, I sent out the invitations for your party yesterday. So far, everybody can come. Oh, and Lily- James told me that you were friends with Hestia Jones. Is that right" asked Mrs. Potter at breakfast one morning.

Lily swallowed her bite of waffle before she asked, "Yeah, why?"

"I invited her over here a few days early before the party so you two can hang out. I have a little post- party surprise and I invited her to stay for that also. She should owl you back soon." Said Mrs. Potter simply, not realizing that Lily was not jumping for joy at hearing that her best friend would be staying over. She was actually a bit (okay, a lot), stressed out since Hestia didn't exactly know about anything that had happened recently.

"Oh, that's really great, thanks. I'm going to go check to see if I have any letters." Lily said, and stood up abruptly, her chair scraping on the hardwood floors.

"But your breakfast-"

"I can finish when I come back down."

Lily raced up the stairs, mentally freaking out, since Hestia was known for having a bit of a temper. _. Hest is going to murder me. No, she would kill me, then bring me back to life, then kill me again. Never ending fun for the slightly psychopathic. Just stay calm Lily, relax, it can't be that bad._

It was that bad. And worse. Lily shut the door when she had reached her room and lines of obscenities were now flying from her mouth, seeing the set black owl flying toward her window. When it got closer, the bright red envelope stuck out to Lily, and she realized that Hest had more than a bit of a temper.

_Shit. How did Hestia even learn how to make a Howler?_

The owl dropped off the letter, and sped away at breakneck speed, obviously not wanting to be there for the damage. Lily opened it quickly, after doing a muffliato charm on the room, and covered her ears with her hands. It didn't provide much protection, since the not- so- dulcet tones of Ms. Hestia Jones still blasted into her eardrums.

LILIAN ROSE EVANS! YOU STUPID LYING PRAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANY OF THIS! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BLOODY BEST FRIEND! BUT NO, YOU DECIDE TO GO KEEPING EVERYTHING A SECRET, LIKE THE FACT THAT YOUR PARENTS DIED. OR THAT DUMBLEDORE ASSIGNED YOU TO LIVE WITH THE POTTER'S. BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW THAT? IT'S NOT LIKE WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING. OR I THOUGT SO. I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I WANT TO SLAP YOU OR COMFORT YOU. SO I WILL DO BOTH WHEN I COME. BY THE WAY, I'M BRINGING DRESSES.

Oh no. Oh Merlin. Hestia. Dresses. This was not good. While Hestia was a notoriously good flier and hung out with a ton of guys, she was dangerous when it came to make up. Nobody in their dorm allowed her to give them makeovers anymore. There was a reason that everybody evacuated the girls' dorm before the dances, and that was that she would attack anybody in the vicinity with tools that looked like ancient torture devices.

But Lily knew that she deserved whatever she got, even if it meant that she was paraded around the room in a glorified t- shirt with colorful goo plastered on her face. But she secretly wished that Hestia would give her mercy. After all, James and Sirius would be there. Did they really need to see her looking like a slag?

"So, Lily, are you preparing for the party? Do I finally get to see the uber- conservative Lily Evans wearing a dress? Don't forget- you also have date with Firewhisky." Said a voice that grated on Lily's nerves; you could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he stood at the door of the room.

"Did you have to remind me? You really love to rub salt in my wounds, don't you, Potter?"

"Salt in your wounds? What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" yelled James; miffed that she was jumping down his throat after he did nothing.

"Hestia's now pissed at me, and you can't help but to add insult to injury, can you? This is why I hate you."

"Why is Hest pissed? It's not like you didn't tell her about everything that's been going on in your life."

Lily hid her face to hide the quickly rising blush.

"You didn't? So you've been going through hell alone? No wonder you're so grouchy. But seriously, she's your best mate. Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't want people's sympathy. I don't need people's sympathy. Now Hest is threatening me with dresses." The tone of her voice changed from stone hard to dripping with fear in a matter of moments. It was actually quite funny.

"What's so bad about sym- wait, what? She's threatening you with dresses?" James was doubled over in laughter and hiccupping slightly. Her fell onto her bed and it took him a few minutes to recover from his fit.

"You wouldn't be laughing so hard if you were facing imminent death by mascara. Do you even know what mascara is?"

"Uhhhhh…. A mask that makes you look an era younger?"

"If I was an era younger I wouldn't exist. I like existing. And I'm pretty sure that most of the tools she uses can kill somebody."

"It can't be that bad. It's just make- up."

"Do you really want to find out?" When he didn't answer, she replied, "'l'll take that as a no." And then Lily left room to go finish her breakfast, as one of her last Hestia free ones.

**I didn't like that chapter. It was boring. But on the bright side, Hestia comes next chapter, and then we have the party in chapter five, and then the story really starts. Also, I have a L/J one shot that desperately wants REVIEWS. You should go feed it. This story is also REVIEW hungry. Starving in fact. REVIEWS would be lovely. Lastly, how old do you think that I am based on my writing? Please answer. Bye, and DFTBA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry! I really am. I've been so busy lately and have had NO TIME to write, so don't expect me to be very steady in updates, or you'll be disappointed. On the next note, I promised Hestia this chapter and I will follow up. It will be (Hopefully) more humorous than the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my fellow United States of America readers. I dearly hope that you enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you really want proof that I'm not JK Rowling, just look below. You don't have to be a lawyer to figure that one out.**

The average teenage girl would be excited that her best friend was coming to stay for a couple weeks. But Lily could never be considered normal, so she was pacing back and forth in her room, waiting for the ring of a doorbell, that she was convinced that would bring her death. That's when her bedroom door creaked open, and somebody ran forward and covered Lily's eyes with her hands before she had time to turn around.

"So you thought that I'd ring the door bell and give you time to run, didn't you, you sneaky little bitch? Well you thought wrong." Hestia removed her hands from Lily's face and pushed her glossy black hair back from her face, her designer luggage laying next to her. "So, are you excited to see me?"

"Can't say that I really- I mean, of course. I've been pacing because of my fear of fainting in of your awesomeness," said Lily, after Hestia shot her a look that would melt frighten Voldemort.

"That's what I thought. But don't think you're getting away from me with flattery, Miss Lilian Rose. I thought that we were best mates, and best mates tell each other everything. So I guess if you're dumping me, I can go and be best mates with James, and tell him all your secrets, like that you've never had a boyfriend before."

"You wouldn't."

"You really have to ask that? But seriously, why didn't you tell me? I'm a little upset that wouldn't let me in on all this. And don't give me the crap about how you don't need sympathy or compassion. People can feel bad for someone without weeping on the stairs with them."

"I know I was wrong, but I'm in a bit of a situation here," said Lily, sitting on the goose- down comforter that lay at the end of her bed.

"You think? Actually, I find it quite funny. Who even put you here?" a giggling Hestia said.

"Dumbledore. I never thought that man had an evil side, but I was wrong. I can't believe that he would put me here with James of all people," sneered Lily.

"Yeah, I know," commented Hestia, and then added, "Do you think that I should let them know I'm here?"

"What do you mean, 'let them know you're here'? Didn't they let you in?" The corners of Hestia's mouth turned up evilly when she said this. "Hest, I swear to Merlin, when you get locked in Azkaban, I'm not coming to save you. How could you just break in?"

"Well, it was actually quite simple. The front door was locked, but it took a few handy spells-"

"Just stop already; I don't really want to know more of your criminal activities. Now you should seriously go tell the Potters that you're here, since they might be wondering when they hear two voices coming from my room."

"Oh, they're probably thinking that you and James decided to hook up." Hestia said, then turned around and left the room, not waiting for Lily to follow.

They both walked down all of the flights of the glossy hardwood stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back doors to where James and Sirius were lounging about and playing with a stolen Snitch.

"Hestia!" said James when he saw the unexpected visitor.

"Yes, James, it's me, Hestia. You know, the one girl who's consistently been a better chaser than you on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"I know who you are, and I also know that I could kick your butt on any day of the week," quipped James. "Hey, is it true that you threatened Lily with mastara and dresses?"

"If you mean mascara, then yes. You'll get to see our little Lily all dressed up and ready to party." An evil grin graced Hestia's face, and she rubbed her hands together maliciously, like an evil scientist.

"Plus, I conned her into getting drunk at the party." added James.

Hestia turned to look at her best friend, her chocolate eyes wide with a rare streak of seriousness. "Lily, you didn't. You would never do that after the last time. Seriously, you almost got us kicked out."

Now it was Sirius's turn to look shocked. "Lily? The same Lily that is standing in front of me, got kicked out of somewhere?"

"What, you don't think that I can do anything bad? And Hestia, I'm sorry. He's forcing me to do it. I'll just need your help." begged Lily, digging the toe of her sandal in to the sod, avoiding the glare of Hestia.

"No, no, no, no, a million times no. I know drunk Lily, and I never want to be responsible for her again. You'll have to take care of the reciprocations yourself." It was seldom that you would ever see Hestia be so decided on an issue. She usually would be for Lily partying, but she did not want a replay of last time.

"Please, Hestia, please. I need you to help me, or I'll do something that I'll regret.

"What part of n-," her eyes lit up with an idea, and she added craftily, "We could work out an arrangement." Making a deal with Hestia was like buying illegal drugs; you never know what you're going to get.

"What _kind _of arrangement are we talking about?" Lily said, cocking her to the left, knowing the trickery that Hestia usually used.

"Oh, nothing major, you just have to let me pick out the dress that you're wearing and I also get all creative rights to your makeup." Hestia said this all real fast, like she would be more likely to agree.

Lily had a hard decision to make. She could either wreck everything and embarrass herself, but get to choose what she wears, or be dressed up like a Barbie doll and be safe. "I'm going to regret this, but I pick your wretched arrangement."

"Yay! Now come upstairs so I can do a little experimenting."

Hestia and a groaning Lily entered the kitchen again, and made their way back up to Lily's room.

Hestia pulled out a garment bag that looked like it could burst at any moment, it was so full. "Now, I only brought a few of my formal dresses for you to try on, but there are some that would look really good on you. James would like them too, if you catch my drift." Sadly, Lily did catch her drift, and realized that she was correct, once she started pulling out the garments. All of the dresses were low cut and only reached down to mid thigh, so you were always in danger of flashing someone. There were blue sequin adorned ones, some that look like they were made out latex and dipped in metallic paint, one that was super short in the front, but dragged on the floor on the back, and even a dress that was a pale cream color, and had golden tendrils snaking out all over it. Lily couldn't decide on a personal favorite; they were all too flashy and just plain out _dressy_.

" Hmmm, let's think, what would look good on you? She sorted through the pile of dresses, and picked out three: the a little red dress, a blue glittery one, and finally, the gold, tendril covered dress. "Now, try them on please."

Lily reluctantly stripped and tried on each dress, spinning in a complete circle to give Hestia the "the complete picture". After going through this process, Hestia finally decided on one that she liked the most, and the dress that Lily feared: the gold one.

**So, what do you think? I can't wait until next chapter. I'm actually happy that I've been miserable these last couple of days with whatever sickness I have, since I had no excuse to not write. I will ask you again; how old do you think I am? Nobody answered me last chapter. It's always confused me on why people won't answer any questions I ask in author's notes. Either way, I've got to go, since my brother is getting home, and my fan fiction is kind of a secret! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
